naruto el nuevo dios de la destrucción
by IBlackIDarkI
Summary: trata de naruto que se convierte en el sucesor de bills, ya que bills quiere descansar de su puesto de dios de la destrucción, sin embargo naruto antes de asumir su puerto de dios de la destrucción decide volver a su planeta natal y así liberar a las hermanas de kurama, para luego destruir el planeta.
1. prologo

**_Prologo._**

 ** _En la aldea de konoha, se podía ver a un niño rubio que era perseguido por una muchedumbre que estaba formado de civiles y ninjas, que tenían la intención de matar al rubio, ya que hace 5 años, la aldea de konoha, había sido atacado por el kyubi, y el yondaime hokage, llego a pelear con el zorro y lo llego a derrotar, gracias a la ayuda del tercer hokage, ya que él se ofreció a usar el sello prohibido de la parca, para llegar a sellar el poder del kyubi, dentro de las 2 niñas y en un niño sello la conciencia del demonio dichos niños eran los hijos del yondaime. Pero por desgracia cuando termino de sellar la conciencia del kyubi, el hijo del yondaime, había muerto pero luego de unos minutos gracias al poder del kyubi, el hijo del yondaime volvió a la vida aunque el yondaime y su esposa creyeron que el kyubi, tomo el control del cuerpo cosa que lo negaron como su hijo, dejándolo en un orfanato, aunque tiempo después los aldeanos se enteraron que el rubio tenía la conciencia del kyubi, y lo empezaron a cazar como a un animal._**

 ** _Cosa que nos lleva hasta la actualidad. Donde nuestro rubio estaba siendo perseguido, y nuestro rubio repentinamente entro en un callejón sin salida, por lo cual se escondió detrás de unas cajas._**

 ** _Mientras tanto en algún lugar del universo, en un planeta muy distante, había un castillo rodeado de pequeños planetas. El castillo pertenecía a las criaturas que vivían allí, el Dios de la Destrucción que mantenía el equilibrio en el universo destruyendo planetas._**

 ** _Dentro del palacio, Whis, asistente y maestro de artes marciales, caminó lentamente por el pasillo con una mirada seria en su rostro y su bastón en su mano derecha. Miró a su alrededor y vio muchos autorretratos de su compañero, bills, el Dios de la Destrucción._**

 ** _Whis llegó a la puerta de bills y golpeó su personal para abrir la puerta. Cuando entró, Whis miró muy por encima de él. El cual en el cielo había una cama, flotando en el aire, con bills todavía durmiendo en ella._**

 ** _"Lord bills, es hora de despertar ahora". dijo Whis de una manera amistosa._**

 ** _Sin embargo, bills, seguía durmiendo y solo gemía y gruñía cansadamente._**

 ** _"Lord bills, es hora de que te despiertes, he puesto la alarma en tres años, debes despertar". dijo Whis mientras bills, lentamente abría su ojo izquierdo._**

 ** _"Lo sé... lo sé, solo unos pocos años más" gruñó bills mientras giraba hacia el otro lado._**

 ** _Whis pone su mano izquierda en su cadera y dice._**

 ** _"Lord bills, creo que es hora...", dijo Whis mientras sacaba el micrófono de su bolsillo y lo encendía. "Si no se despierta, tendré que deleitarle con mi bella voz, una canción, Lord bills, alguna petición?" dijo Whis cuándo se acerca el micrófono a la boca._**

 ** _Bills, abrió ambos ojos y se levantó cansado de la cama con su pijama blanco todavía encendido._**

 ** _"Está bien, está bien, por favor, detén esta tortura". Dijo Bills. cansado._**

 ** _Saltó de su cama de aire y cayó frente a Whis en posición de gato. Whis, mira a bills con una expresión seria._**

 ** _"Bueno, entonces... es hora de prepararse, y que se vaya a lavarse los dientes y luego tomar un baño". dijo Whis cuándo su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa._**

 ** _Bills, caminó cansado hacia su baño personal. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes._**

 ** _"No te olvides de cepillarte los dientes, una boca limpia es una boca feliz que siempre dicen". dijo Whis desde el comedor._**

 ** _Bills, no le respondió, solo gruñó desinteresado y siguió cepillándose._**

 ** _Finalmente terminó de darse un baño, cepillarse los dientes y secarse. Él se pone su ropa normal. Vestía pantalones de color azul claro, un atuendo negro, azul y dorado, y joyas blancas y anaranjadas._**

 ** _Después de ponerse la ropa, fue al comedor y vio una mesa llena de comida._**

 ** _"El desayuno está listo, toma asiento". dijo Whis alegre._**

 ** _"Gracias Whis, eres un cantante pésimo, pero realmente un buen cocinero". Dijo bills, mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida._**

 ** _"Gracias, tengo la receta de ese chef que conocí hace tres años en la Tierra. Hahahah, wasabi". dijo Whis mientras pensaba hace tres años cuando bills, se volvió loco por el wasabi._**

 ** _"No esperaba que fuera tan caliente, pero esta vez, puedo soportarlo". Dijo bills, algo animado._**

 ** _"Entonces, ¿tuvo algún sueño agradable?" preguntó Whis algo curioso mientras se sentaba en la mesa._**

 ** _bills se traga su comida y pone sus manos cruzadas._**

 ** _"De hecho si, al igual que en el pasado, tuve un sueño extraño otra vez". dijo bills con una cara seria._**

 ** _"¿Era diferente del último que tuvo?" preguntó Whis._**

 ** _"Muy diferente, Yo me encontraba en un planeta de ninjas o algo así, y encontré a un niño rubio, pero". Dijo bills._**

 ** _¿Pero?. pregunto Whis interesado._**

 ** _"lo tomo como mi sucesor, pero lo más interesante es que ese niño pone en su lugar a ese tonto de goku". Dijo bills._**

 ** _"Jajajaja, eso es realmente extraño" "Bueno, de todos modos, han pasado tres años desde nuestro adorable viaje al planeta Tierra". dijo Whis._**

 ** _"Lo se, ¿Por cierto, cómo está haciendo Son Goku, ha logrado fortalecerse como un Dios Saiyajin?" Preguntó bills con curiosidad._**

 ** _"¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo?" dijo Whis mientras golpeaba con su bastón en el suelo y la habitación se iluminó con bolas verdes._**

 ** _De las bolas verdes, una gran imagen muestra a Goku, solo entrenando con su hijo Goten en un campo abierto lejos de su casa._**

 ** _"Hmmm..." gimió bills, mientras coloca su mano sobre su barbilla. "Nada especial, y parece que no se ha vuelto más fuerte que la última vez. Tampoco trató de usar esa nueva transformación de Dios Super Saiyan". Dijo bills mientras se recostaba en su silla y se llevaba la mano derecha a la mejilla por el aburrimiento._**

 ** _"¿Qué piensa hacer, Lord Bills?" preguntó Whis._**

 ** _"Bueno, estaba pensando, convertir a goku en mi sucesor, pero prefiero buscar a ese rubio, para que él se convierta en mi sucesor de Dios de la destrucción?" dijo Bills._**

 ** _"Entonces, si usted desea eso, podemos hacer que mi hija se encargue de entrenarlo, y también, que sea su guardián en sus funciones". Dijo whis._**

 ** _"Queeee, acaso tienes una hija.", dijo bills, algo asombrado._**

 ** _Claro, acaso no lo recuerda que lo mencione. Dijo whis._**

 ** _Bueno esto, no lo recuerdo. Dijo bills encogiéndose de hombros._**

 ** _No importa, nos vamos ya dijo whis, con un suspiro de decepción,_**

 ** _Luego de eso bills, puso una mano en el hombro de whis y desaparecieron del lugar._**

 ** _Continuara._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en el mundo shinobi, nuestro rubio, fue atado a un árbol donde estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado con piedras, palos, y kunai.**_

 _ **Maldito demonio hoy morirás, dijo un aldeano.**_

 _ **Yo-yo-yo no-no les hice, na-nada, dijo naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

 _ **Cállate maldito demonio, por tu culpa murieron muchas personas al igual que nuestro tercer hokage, por ello hoy cobraremos venganza, dijo otro ninja.**_

 _ **Yo-yo nunca mate a-a, nadie además, Yo-yo a-algún di-día, me-me convertiré, en hokage, pa-para que me respeten, respondió naruto.**_

 _ **Nosotros no permitiríamos que un demonio como voz sea nuestro hokage, dijo otro aldeano.**_

 _ **Además hoy morirás, dijo un ninja. Dicho esto los ninjas de ahí empezaron a hacer sellos para matar de una vez a nuestro rubio. En eso apareció un ninja que tenía una máscara que le tapaba casi toda la cara y solo tenía el ojo derecho descubierto, que detuvo la técnica de los ninjas.**_

 _ **Kakashi-senpai, dijo un ninja, al ver al ninja que detuvo la técnica.**_

 _ **Ya es suficiente, será mejor que se vallan todos, o de lo contrario, tendré que arrestaros,**_

 _ **Todos sin replicar nada se fueron del lugar, en eso kakashi, da un vistazo hacia atrás, y ve a naruto, ya hacia inconsciente por haber recibido todo esos golpes, y en eso kakashi, le ve a naruto, con una cara de odio, luego de eso lanza un kunai para cortar las sogas que tenían atados a naruto, y después procede a desaparecer del lugar.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la mente de naruto, naruto se encontraba frente a unas enormes rejas.**_

 _ **Valla parece que al fin decidió visitarme mi carcelero, dijo una voz, con un tono algo tétrico.**_

 _ **Quien eres, pregunto naruto. En eso se pudo visualizar una enorme figura de un zorro, detrás de las rejas. En eso naruto se asustó un poco. Dando un paso hacia atrás.**_

 _ **En eso naruto volvió a preguntar, Quien eres tú, aunque naruto tenía un poco de miedo al ver la figura de un zorro.**_

 _ **Valla parece que casi no me tienes miedo, bueno me conocen todos como el kyubi, respondió el zorro.**_

 _ **Kyubi, tu eres el zorro que destrozo la aldea. Pregunto naruto.**_

 _ **Así es, respondió Kyubi.**_

 _ **Y porque hiciste eso, pregunto naruto.**_

 _ **Mocoso te voy a decir una cosa, yo no destruí la aldea porque quería, ya que fui controlado por un nombre que tenía una máscara, respondió el Kyubi, con un tono de molestia.**_

 _ **Al escuchar lo que dijo el Kyubi de que fue controlado, naruto se quedó callado y sorprendido, pero en eso no pasaron más de unos minutos cosa que en ese tiempo el kyubi, se estaba desesperando al ver que naruto se quedó callado, en eso escucho la voz de naruto.**_

 _ **Ya veo, y por casualidad sabes quién te controlo, pregunto naruto.**_

 _ **Mmm, no lo sé, aunque hace mucho tiempo hubo una persona que me controlo, pero esa persona ya murió hace mucho, respondió el kyubi.**_

 _ **Y quien fue esa persona, pregunto naruto, con un tono de curiosidad.**_

 _ **Madara uchiha, respondió el Kyubi, pero cuando menciono el nombre de madara, parecía escupir ese nombre con ira.**_

 _ **Y por cierto Kyubi, tú sabes quienes fueron mis padres, pregunto naruto. En eso el Kyubi le ve naruto con un poco de lastima,**_

 _ **No creo que quieras saberlo, respondió el Kyubi.**_

 _ **Por favor dímelo, dijo naruto. Con una voz de súplica.**_

 _ **En eso el Kyubi da un suspiro y dice, está bien pero lo que te diré espero que lo tomes con calma, y también no quiero que me interrumpas mientras te cuento todo, Dijo el Kyubi.**_

 _ **En eso recibe un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de naruto. Y entonces empieza a contarle todo, de la identidad de sus padres, lo que paso desde que salió del cuerpo de su madre, y de lo que le controlo ese enmascarado, de lo que el tercero se sacrificó, para que minato cuidara de sus hijos, de la casi muerte que tubo naruto cuando sellaron una parte de él, en su cuerpo, también de lo que tuvo que hacer para que no muriera naruto, del abandono de sus padres. Una vez que termino de contarle todo el kyubi a naruto, naruto estaba callado, pero se podía ver unas lágrimas que le salían por los ojos en eso después de varios minutos naruto habla.**_

 _ **Ya veo así que mi padre es el yondaime, dijo naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

 _ **Lo ciento cachorro, por mi culpa te abandonaron, dijo kurama.**_

 _ **No te preocupes, gracias a ti sigo vivo, dijo naruto secándose las lágrimas que le salían.**_

 _ **Por cierto kyubi, cuál es tu nombre, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que ese no es tu nombre verdadero, dijo naruto,**_

 _ **Cosa que el kyubi lo mira por unos segundos, luego de eso responde, tienes razón no me llamo kyubi, ya que ese nombre me lo pusieron los humanos, ya que mi nombre es kurama.**_

 _ **En eso naruto va desvaneciéndose poco a poco, y pregunta, que me está pasando kurama.**_

 _ **No te preocupes solo estas despertando, respondió kurama. En eso naruto desapareció del lugar.**_

 _ **Una vez que naruto se despierta, se revisa el cuerpo y al no ver ninguna marca y nada por el estilo, se pregunta, habla sido todo eso un sueño. En eso escucha la voz de kurama,**_

 _ **No mocoso no fue un sueño, dijo kurama, en eso naruto se alegra al ver que no fue solo un sueño.**_

 _ **Por cierto mocoso, que harás ahora, pregunto kurama.**_

 _ **En eso naruto, cuera los ojos, por unos segundos y cuando los vuelve a abrir dice, Me hare más fuerte y me vengare de todos, respondió naruto,**_

 _ **Lo cual a kurama le saca una enorme sonrisa al escuchar eso.**_

 _ **Muy bien mocoso, entonces yo te ayudare a hacerte más fuerte y para ello tenemos que irnos de la aldea, dijo kurama.**_

 _ **Naruto al escuchar lo que dijo kurama responde, muchas gracias kurama.**_

 _ **Por cierto kurama, a dónde iremos, pregunto naruto, pero en eso escucho una voz.**_

 _ **Si quieres ven conmigo. Dijo aquella voz misteriosa.**_

 _ **En eso aparece un destello trente a naruto, y una vez que se desvanece el destello naruto pudo ver a 2 personas con unos trajes muy raros.**_

 _ **Quienes son ustedes, pregunto naruto.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es bills, y soy el dios de la destrucción dijo bills.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es whis, y soy el asistente de lord bills, dijo whis con una voz amable.**_

 _ **Y tu cómo te llamas niño, pregunto bills.**_

 _ **Mi-mi nombre es naruto, respondió naruto, rápidamente ya que tenía miedo al escuchar que bills era un dios, incluso kurama estaba asustado por la presencia de los 2 dioses.**_

 _ **Y bien, que es lo que respondes niño, pregunto bills. Con un tono de molestia al ver que naruto se quedó callado por varios minutos.**_

 _ **En eso naruto, antes de responder escucho la voz de kurama, que le dice, oye mocoso acepta, la propuesta de esos 2, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno te pasara, en eso naruto estuvo meditando un poco las palabras que le dijo kurama.**_

 _ **Y en eso responde está bien, iré con ustedes, respondió naruto.**_

 _ **Muy bien entonces porque no te acercas aquí, dijo whis. Con un tono de amabilidad y alcanzándole la mana.**_

 _ **En eso naruto rápidamente se acerca dónde whis, y le toma de la mano, en eso antes de desaparecer bills gira la cabeza y ve de reojo a 3 figuras que estaban escondidas detrás de los árboles, en eso bills les da una sonrisa que helaría a cualquier persona, luego de eso vuelve su vista al frente y dice, vámonos whis, dicho eso desaparecieron del lugar, luego de eso pasan alrededor de 20 minutos en eso llegan al palacio donde vivía bills.**_

 _ **Muy bien hemos llegado al lugar a donde podrás entrenar dijo whis.**_

 _ **En eso naruto, se queda asombrado al ver el lugar, y se quedó más asombrado al ver que había 4 planetas. Aunque naruto lo confundió con estrellas.**_

 _ **Whis, encargue de él, yo me iré a dar una siesta, dijo bills. Al momento de bostezar, luego de eso desapareció del lugar.**_

 _ **En eso cuando bills, desapareció naruto pregunto, disculpe, en donde estamos. Dijo naruto, con algo de curiosidad.**_

 _ **Estamos en el planeta de lord bills, respondió whis.**_

 _ **Ya veo, y por casualidad, los aldeanos de este planeta cree que me traten bien aquí, pregunto naruto, pero su voz era algo apagada.**_

 _ **Jajaja, descuidad aquí no existen los humano, ya que este lugar es solo para los dioses como lo es lord bills. Respondió whis.**_

 _ **Entonces era cierto que ustedes son dioses. Pregunto naruto. Al modo de inclinarse.**_

 _ **Levántate naruto, tú no puedes inclinarte ante nadie, a menos que sea seno-sama, además yo solo soy un ángel y asistente de lord bills nada más, Dijo whis.**_

 _ **Como si usted. En eso fue interrumpido. Por whis.**_

 _ **Naruto, déjame decirte esto, lord bills, te eligió para que seas su sucesor en el cargo de dios de la destrucción, y para ello te hemos traído aquí, respondió whis.**_

 _ **En eso naruto se quedó callado por la noticia, al igual que kurama.**_

 _ **Pero naruto reacciono como cualquier persona normal ante un noticia, ¿que yo que?, dijo naruto.**_

 _ **Como te lo dije tú serás su sucesor de lord bills. Y para ellos serás entrenado, y mira hay, viene mi hija quien será la encargada de entrenarte, al igual que será tu guardiana en tu cargo, dijo whis. En eso se podía ver a una joven hermosa de tez celeste y ojos celestes claro, pelo blanco y largo. Está vestido con una túnica color blanco, una especie de coraza color negro y blanco con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos, Además lleva una faja lila, y unos tacos blancos con suela negra y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello. También lleva un largo cetro, de color celeste y amarillo, que tiene una joya negra que flota en la parte superior.**_

 _ **Padre he venido tal como me lo has pedido, dijo la joven ángel. Con una inclinación con la cabeza en forma de respeto.**_

 _ **Diana, gracias por venir y te presento a naruto, quien estará a cargo de tu cuidado, en su camino de dios de la destrucción, dijo whis.**_

 _ **En eso la ángel ya conocida como diana, da una reverencia ante naruto y dice, será un placer estar a sus servicios naruto-sama.**_

 _ **En eso naruto, de igual forma hace una reverencia ante la bella Ángel, aunque con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Luego de eso la ángel habla.**_

 _ **Padre, y donde se encuentra lord bills, pregunto diana.**_

 _ **Él se fue a dormir, respondió whis, con algo de decepción.**_

 _ **Ya veo, bueno será mejor que nos vallamos para entrenar. Dijo diana.**_

 _ **Está bien, respondió whis, en eso se inclina Asia naruto y le dice naruto, espero que te hagas muy fuerte, para que seas un buen sucesor de lord bills, dijo whis, con una voz amable.**_

 _ **Lo hare whis-san, me hare muy fuerte para no decepcionar a lord bills, respondió naruto con una enorme sonrisa.**_

 _ **Naruto-sama, agarre mi mano para así poder irnos, dijo diana.**_

 _ **En eso hace caso a Ángel y le toma de la mano a la Ángel, y luego de eso desaparecen del lugar.**_

 _ **Bueno sera mejor ir a despertar a lord bills, para llevarlo a donde bulma, para que le dé algo de comer y así, yo aprovechare para ir a visitar a mi padre, pensó whis.**_

 _ **Continuara.**_


End file.
